


Burning Fire

by inpiniteu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Love/Hate, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, men in suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inpiniteu/pseuds/inpiniteu
Summary: Don't play with fire, people often warned.Dongho now understands why. He's playing a dangerous game and soon finds himself burning under the gaze of Hwang Minhyun.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26
Collections: N.S.S. 2020





	Burning Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderTeru (AteruMorkov)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteruMorkov/gifts).



> To my lovely recipient, thank you for allowing me free reign with your prompt. I hope you're going to enjoy this spicy relationship between our tiger and our fox.
> 
> Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

If Kang Dongho is still standing today, he owns it to the promise he made to himself the night his parents left him alone with nothing but debts and the clothes on his back.

Only the desire of vengeance running in his veins has kept him alive all these years, gave him the ambition and sharp eye one needs to survive in such a world. The world of the rich and the famous.

Long forgotten is the poor boy from Jeju-do who had to bury his parents and grow up on his own. In his place stands a man who took his fate into his own hands and braved the odds.

He's made it, is now a powerful man who is operating as a COO of a rising start-up that has been ranking billions of won for the last two years.

The top is at the tip of his fingers, and soon, he's going to be equal to the heir of the family he's been dreaming of destroying since he was thirteen.

An equal to Hwang Minhyun.

“Do you like this? Look at how hard you're getting for me already.”

Dongho shudders, both from the voice in his ear and the hand wrapped firmly around his cock and intent on jerking him off to full hardness.

The denial coming out of his mouth is immediate, but Minhyun's chest shakes against his back, and it's all it takes for Dongho knows the other doesn't believe him. Of course, he wouldn't. Hwang Minhyun is a smart fucker.

“You're so cute, Dongho-yah. So precious.” Punching him is tempting, but years of being judged on his appearance have taught Dongho to not use his fists unless he's threatened.

There are other ways to make Hwang Minhyun shut up, anyway. Like kissing the hell out of him.

Dongho doesn't know how they got there. Well, no, he knows: a few weeks of doing business together, of meetings that were followed by dinners, of a charm he should have been ready for but still didn't expect.

Destroying the Hwang family is more important to him than breathing, which is why he can't let this happen. Can't accept, that perhaps, he's fighting a battle he has already lost.

Can't accept that, as he so often heard, love and hate are indeed only separated by a thin line. One he has stepped over. Willingly and heart first.

“Please, stop.” He tries once they break apart, but he sounds weak even to his own ears. “Let me go, Hwang Minhyun.”

Minhyun's hand stops moving as soon as the words leave his mouth, and while it's what he wanted, it's so sudden that Dongho can't stop the small whine that slips past his lips at the loss.

“You can leave,” Minhyun says. Dongho doesn't show any sign of moving, so he adds, “We are two grown-ups here, Dongho. If you don't want this, I won't hold you back.”

The words Minhyun doesn't say, though, are the ones that resonate loudly in that room.

_But you won't leave because you want this. You want me._

And he does. Dongho is the one who lit the fire.

He does desire Minhyun, that much is clear, evident in how his body is aching, desperate for more, more, _more_ (of Minhyun's touch, of those feelings, of the fireworks they can make together).

Just for a night, Dongho thinks. A night of letting go, of forgetting the world in Minhyun's arms before going back to the fight. Tomorrow, he can go back to hating Minhyun again (or pretend to, just for a while longer).

Just for a night, yes. It doesn't have to mean anything. Sex and making love are two different things.

Right at that moment, he knows he's lost this battle, acknowledges that his treacherous body has won.

Accepting it was the most difficult part. After that, everything else comes easy, like the way he turns his head around to take a good look at Minhyun, at the beautiful eyes that are his downfall, and the way he pushes their mouths together, harsh and fast, like a parched man who's finally found water.

Alive, that's how Minhyun makes him feel that night. Every touch, every brush of Minhyun's lips against his skin, kissing his tattoos as if he was worshipping them, worshipping _him_ and everything he is.

“They're beautiful,” Minhyun whispers, his fingers tracing every letter of his collarbone tattoo slowly, carefully, almost as if he was treading a masterpiece.

_N'abandonnez pas_. Don't give up. It's a motto he's always stuck by but tonight, for the first time in years, he's giving up, giving in, giving all of himself to a man who probably won't be able to appreciate him.

But it's too late, he's too invested, and if he gets ruined by the heat running between them, by these fleeting caresses that are driving him insane then so be it.

By all means, black ink on otherwise unblemished skin shouldn't fascinate someone who's been raised prim and proper the way Minhyun was, but Dongho finds he doesn't want to think about that tonight.

He doesn't want to think about everything Minhyun is, everything Minhyun represents. Everything that should be separating them but is only bringing them closer. Together.

Dongho closes his eyes. “Don't—” he starts before his breath gets knocked out of him and he gets pushed off the bed by a smirking asshole.

A fucking handsome asshole, he thinks, and there he is. On his knees, and about to worship the only man he shouldn't get involved with.

People in the streets often said the Hwang family shouldn't be messed with. Now, Dongho understands why—Hwang Minhyun is dangerous.

So, so, _so_ dangerous. For his sanity and his heart both. Dangerous yet so tempting.

He's so lost in thought he doesn't immediately register Minhyun calling his name, or the feral glint in those beautiful eyes.

He blinks and Minhyun coos at him. “Cat got your tongue, kitten?”

“Fuck you,” he growls back, and his hands come up on Minhyun's thighs, squeezing them tight in warning.

A warning Minhyun discards like it's nothing, like he isn't afraid. He has no reason to be and his cocky attitude is proof of that. “Look at you, so cute, so eager. Don't be too hasty, kitten, I'll fuck you soon enough.”

“Is that a promise?” Dongho asks, the heat pooling in his lower stomach getting even hotter than before and making his head turn.

“You bet it is, and—” Minhyun's voice lowers, takes on a whisper quality Dongho wants to hear more of. “I hope you're a screamer. Want to hear you scream my name as you come, _kitten_.”

He is one, not that he's going to confess that. Not that Hwang Minhyun will be able to make him scream. That's a promise, too.

“Do your worst, Hwang Minhyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
